1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an above vehicle roof deck system and more particularly pertains to extending the available user space of recreational vehicles in a safe, convenient and economical manner. A vehicle deck is positioned above the roof of the vehicle and suitable to accommodate people and furnishings. The deck is connected to a support that transfers its weight and stress directly to the vehicle foundation. The deck is not built upon the roof and is not dependent on the roof for support. The roof and the walls that support the roof do not need strengthening to support the deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles are a popular form of transportation, vacation travel and mobile living. Recreational vehicles include motorized units as well as travel trailers. These vehicles offer a broad spectrum of comfort and luxury to the people attracted to this lifestyle. The cost of this lifestyle increases with the size, complexity, and luxury of the vehicle. The size of a vehicle is limited by the dimensional restrictions for operation on public roads. The complexity and luxury of the vehicle is almost limitless. Luxury features in the most expensive recreational vehicles often become available in more moderately priced units.
Living space is at a premium in these vehicles. In the recent past, recreational vehicles makers have introduced slide-out rooms to increase living space. This feature is now very popular and available in both modestly priced and luxury recreational vehicles. Another feature to increase living space on these vehicles is the roof deck. The deck serves as an alternative to the common practice of setting up an outside living area on the ground near the vehicle. A roof deck not only provides additional living space, it also affords a view of the surroundings not available from ground level. The deck is also isolated from the dirt, mud, insects, and uninvited animals that might be present at ground level. A roof-top living area also provides an additional degree of security for its occupants and their possessions. Despite many attributes, the roof deck is not a commonly seen feature on recreational vehicles. Owners of conventional recreational vehicles use the roof carefully and sparingly, if at all, as a living space. Access to the roof for maintenance or service is accomplished using an external ladder or through a roof hatch. The thin, lightly constructed roof of a typical recreational vehicle is simply not designed to be used as a living area.
The exterior walls of a conventional recreational vehicle are engineered to support the roof and common roof-top accessories such as air conditioners, vents, and antennae. The walls of the vehicle are not engineered to support the added weight and stress of a roof living area. The walls of the conventional recreational vehicle are supported by the vehicle floor and frame. The floor and frame are the foundation or floor structure of the vehicle. This foundation or floor structure not only supports the roof and walls, it supports the interior furnishings, cabinetry, and appliances, plus the people and all the things they need to enjoy the vehicle. The foundation or floor structure is very strong, its importance is well understood in the recreational vehicle industry.
There are huge numbers of recreational vehicles in use, thousands more are built every year. There are clear and obvious advantages and attractions to having a living area atop these vehicles. Presently there are a small number of custom, super-luxury motor homes with this feature. There have also been attempts to incorporate a roof deck on more modest recreational vehicles. These attempts have produced fan fare and intense interest, but few sales and no continued support from vehicle builders. The shortcoming of these attempts is not lack of builder or buyer interest. The shortcoming is that the engineering built into successful, mass produced recreational vehicles is not easily compatible with a roof deck. These vehicles are built heavy and strong where needed and built light and just adequate wherever possible. Putting the weight and stress of a living area on top of the light and just adequate roof and walls will not work and is not safe. Owners and manufacturers will not be, and have not been satisfied with the ensuing structural complications. The weight and stress of a roof-top living area must be supported by the heavy and strong vehicle components.
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, references are now made to a number of prior art patents and publications.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,583 issued to Wishart, 1999, is a multi-level recreational vehicle, including a roof deck with collapsible railings, folding stairs, and a hot tub. This patent describes a very large, sophisticated and expensive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,058 issued to Winter, 2006, discloses a luxury recreational vehicle with deployable stairs, a stowable hot tub and an expandable roof deck. This is a vehicle on the cutting edge of recreational vehicle design. At this very high price point, its roof deck should be more than adequate.
An invention for new or existing vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,988 issued to Messano, 2001. This rooftop deck for motor homes patent, makes accurate reference to the thin, lightly constructed roofs of modern motor homes. This invention uses a one-piece, seamless, fiber-resin composite sheet of suitable thickness, length and width to strengthen the roof. This patent radically and permanently alters the roof to support its many features.
Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0094827 A1, Faludy et al., 2003, describes a rooftop deck system removably attached to the top of a recreational vehicle. The deck, including folding railings, an awning, and stairs, sits on a set of support beams attached to the roof. The patent does not address load or transverse stress imposed on the roof and walls by the deck. In an accident situation, wall failure or premature wall failure might occur, and the roof structures descend upon the vehicle interior.
A retractable deck for recreational vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,888 issued to Anderson, 2006. A deck is stored under the vehicle and mechanically moved into position alongside the vehicle for use as a living area. The deck sits slightly above the ground and it presents as a clean alternative to a carpet set directly on the ground. The frame of the vehicle supports the deck when it is stored under the vehicle. When the deck is extended it is supported by the vehicle frame and an adjustable stabilizer that rests on the ground. This invention provides a living area above the ground and utilizes the strong frame of the vehicle for support. This invention does not provide the elevated view or other advances of a roof deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,070 issued to Moffat, 1987, describes a method of adding extra floors onto, existing buildings. New foundations are required, columns, and a large platform truss serve as a base for building as many floors as needed above an existing building structure. This patent does not disclose, infer, or show any application of the invention on a mobile structure or vehicle.